The Song of Sand and Youth
by Prussiluskan13
Summary: Gaara is tired of his title as a Kazekage... and Lee... well he is troubled because he has feelings for Gaara... Lee/Gaara-pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Song of Sand and Youth**

Gaara knew he had been utterly defeated by that young boy at that time. Although the youth-babbling boy had been crushed by Gaara's blood lusted sand in the end and thus Gaara had won... Gaara just knew – he had been defeated in a totally different matter.

And as the years past – the bonds between Leaf and Sand grew tighter. Especially with the marriage between his brother Kankurou and Tenten. And his sister had a good eye on that lazy assed strategic jounin Shikamaru... And it was soon to be publish another marriage there.

Gaara had saved that same boy later on in a battle against a very nasty enemy. He had used up all his chakra and then some to protect himself but mostly – to protect that strange boy.

Yes – Rock Lee had earned Gaara's respect.

And love… Yes the sand-master was sure of it.. he loved that crazy-assed tajitsu master. But how to make it happen as his painted pervert of a brother put it.. that was another question.

The fifth Kazekage stood on the balcony and looked over the city he ruled. He had ruled over this city for five years now and he felt that it was beginning to come to an end. He wanted more space.. more personal space to move around as he wished, or to put it simply, he needed freedom.

Hopefully his subjects would understand and accept his sister instead. She was a strong woman in her own right. She would make an excellent sixth Kazekage.

He used his sand to send out two messages and soon his brother and his sister were with him on the balcony.

"I am going to resign as Kazekage," Gaara said without hesitation. "And I will appoint Temari as my successor. Will that be a problem for you, Kankurou?"

His older blinked and then he shook his head.

"No way littler brother.. I can't handle the paper-works.. you know that!" Kankurou with a smile.

"Is it because of that round-eyed guy?" asked Temari as she nodded to the knowledge of being the Kazekage.

"Yes," answered Gaara without blinking.

Kankurou blinked and then let his foot do the talking for him… as always.

"What.. Gaara-chan… that boy is a freak! You can't seriously thinking of… !"

Sand started to swirl around Gaara and suddenly Kankurou was closing his mouth.

"Sorry.. I just…."mumbled Kankurou.

"You just didn't think brother," Temari said and then she turned to her youngest brother and hugged him.

"If you wish to pursue this young man, do so… But answer me one question first Gaara-chan…."

Gaara looked into his sister's dark blue eyes and he saw her question without her even speaking it out loud..

"Yes.. I am sure… I love him."

"Then we will make the arrangements so you can be with the one you love… ok?" she said and hugged him close, letting him feel all of her warmth and support.

"Thank you nee-chan," Gaara whispered into his sister's shoulder.

"And don't you worry… the counsel will just have to accept me… I can handle them."

"And I will help her out…. Ahhh GROUP HUG!" Kankurou shouted and joined in on the hugging.

Gaara growled but let it pass… for now.

BREAK

Rock, Lee was troubled and felt the now familiar heart ache. He thought about the leader of their allied ninja-village. He liked the red-haired young man. He really did. And perhaps even more than he loved Sakura, the girl he had proclaimed his love for so many years earlier in the forest of Death.

He sighed deeply and started to walk towards the only place that seemed to give him some peace these days. The Dojo.

And as he reached the place he found his beloved sensei there. Lee bit his lip and decided right there that he should ask his sensei for advice.

As he stepped inside he saw Gai turn around with a sparkling smile.

"Lee, my youthful young student, I have missed you. You have been away from our dojo for so many weeks," Gai said as he put his large hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Gai-sensei... I just.. I have just been so confused..." mumbled Lee as he bit his lip. He wanted to spill everything to his beloved teacher, but what would his teacher think of him if Lee told him that he loved another boy?

Gai frowned and patted Lee's shoulder and gently guided the young man to sit down at the end of the dojo. They would have some tea and perhaps his student would tell him what troubled him so much?

"Come, sit down, have some tea Lee, and then, please tell me everything, OK?" Gai said and started to make the tea.

Lee sat down and looked at his teacher. He swallowed his pride and started to tell Gai of all his confusing thoughts.

And Maito, Gai, listened to Lee's story and he smiled to himself. He remembered when he was young and the feelings running wild with your body. And as Lee finished his story he cleared his throat.

"It seems that if your feelings for Kazekage-sama is greater than those for Sakura-san," Gai said. "And if you really like him that much, I think you should try and tell him so. Even if he does not harbour the same for you, you have at least told him of your feelings."

Lee blinked with his round eyes. He was shocked with his teacher's response.

"B-but he's a man.. like me.."

"So... the heart do not see genders... It only sees the love," Gai said. "And do not worry, there are plenty of such relationships out there which have two men loving each other, or have you not noticed?"

Lee frowned and shook his head.

"My dearest student, have you not noticed how your team-mate Neji-kun seems to hang around our strategic master, Shikamaru-san?"

Lee's frown deepend.

"But that is because Nara-san is a genius, just like Neji-kun!"

Gai shook his head. "No, that is because they love each other. They don't show it in public, but if you should look at them more often you would see how they look at each other, how the smallest touch they give each other are lasting a bit longer than normal touches would."

Lee blinked and tried to remember all the times he had seen his team-mate and the Nara together. And suddenly his already round eyes widened.

"Love, my dear student is not in the gender... " Gai said and smiled with a brilliant smile and put up his thumb.

Lee nodded violently and stood up.

"YOSH!" he cried out and then disappeared.

Gai silentely drew his breath and sat down on the dojo's porch. That had been hard, but he was glad to have been able to help out his favorite student.

"So... did he go for it?" came a voice from the shadows as a masked figured appeared.

"Yes, Kakashi-san... he did go for it... we might be able have a more solid fondation with Sand now," Gai said with a soft smile.

"Good... and from the rumors in the message-center.. Kazekage-sama... or rather the former Kazekage-sama is on his way here.." Kakashi said as he sat down next to his eternal rival.

"Oh?"

"The messages tells that he has left his robe to his sister... the lady of Winds..."

Gai smiled again and looked up into the skies as if to see her face there.

"Good choice of successor," he stated. "Now Kakashi-san... Rock, Paper or Scissors?"

BREAK

Lee was speeding towards the gates of Konoha and stopped when he saw his team-mate and Nara-san standing there.

"Neji-kun... Nara-san!" He acknowledged and bowed.

"Lee – what are you doing?" asked Neji as he stepped out from booth at the gate. There was something about his green-clothed friend.

"I must leave.. I have urgent business with Kazekage-sama!" Lee stated.

"Kazekage-sama... you mean, Gaara-sama?" asked Shikamaru as he came up and stood next to Neji.

"Yes!"

Neji's brow frowned and he looked at his team-mate. There was something off with him.

"Lee... what's going on?" Neji asked.

And for a second Lee's black eyes looked positively wild as he was met with concerned white ones.

"I don't care if you judge me, Neji-kun, nor if you do either Nara-san... but I really need to tell Kazekage-sama something," Lee stated.

Then it dawned on both Neji and Shikamaru what was going on. And the exchanged a small nod between each other.

"Do not worry, Lee-san... Gaara-sama is on his way here, we just got word from a messanger-bird," said Shikamar and smiled softly. "Gaara-sama will be here before nightfall, he is travelling very fast."

Lee looked at the shadow-master and saw no intention to deceit.

"Lee-kun... please.. if there is a place you want to meet with the Sand-master, tell us and we will tell him as soon as he comes through our gates," said Neji and put his hand on Lee's green-clad shoulder.

"Promise me you will!" demanded Lee.

Both of the prodigy-sons nodded in consent, they promised.

"Please then... tell him to meet me on top of the Hokage-mountain..." Lee asked.

"You have our promise, Lee-kun," answered Shikamaru and nodded in his warmest smile that was not of the boring kind.

"Thank you!" Lee said and took off again.

Neji sighed and leaned back against the taller Nara.

"Damn, I thought I was about to burst," Neji complained.

"I will take care of you once we get off duty," Shikamaru whispered back with a smile.

"So... Lee and the former Kazekage... huh?" Neji mumbled.

"So it seems..."

"Could be worse... !" Neji said and turned around and kissed his lover on his cheek.

BREAK


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Gaara stopped at the gate of Konoha and was faced with the Shadow-master and the Master of the Gentle Style. He looked at them both and suddenly he felt flares go off around him. Something was off.

But, not wanting a diplomatic incident he instead asked with rough voice: "I seek the Tai-jiutsu master Lee,"

"He is training on the Hokage-mountain, he is expecting you," said Shikamaru with his most boring voice.

Gaara raised an invisable eyebrow at this.

"He is? Why?"

"He heard about about your arrival and wanted to train a bit before you came, he never could overcome that you defeated him in the chuunin-trials," Neji quickly supplied. "He wants to challenge you once again.

Gaara grunted and nodded, it was a sufficent excuse. He took off towards the Hokage-tower first, he wanted to make sure that the Fifth Hokage was ok with him being in the hidden village of Leaf. Because really, who wanted to be squished to death by a pair of giant boobs anyway?

Gaara soon faced the fifth Hokage with Boobs of Death in her very office. He looked at her and she looked rather… drunk if you asked Gaara.

"Hokage-sama, I ask your permission to court one of your ninjas," Gaara said courteously.

"Hehh… you want.. (hick) to.. court… (hick) one of my ninjas?"

"Yes… His name is Rock, Lee… I want him to be my mate if he wishes to be so," Gaara asked and frowned as the saw the busty dark blonde woman raise from her chair and stretch out her hand and grab him by his collar and pulled him close.

"You know… that (hick) boy… is a fragile person… and… (hick) a very personal… hmmm… (hick).. hmm,…. Person… that I care about… (hick)…

Gaara raised one of his non-existent eyebrows at this but nodded in compliance.

"H-(hick)hurt him… and… and… I will sick his m-master after you… (hick)…" and then she let him go. She fell back in her chair and looked to be asleep but Gaara was not so sure. He had learned a lot about the fifth Hokage and she was not to be played around with, not even when she was drunk as a donkey!

Gaara bowed and gave his thanks to the seemingly very drunk Hokage.

"I am not going to hurt him… I only wish to tell him my feelings," Gaara whispered before he exited the Hokage Tower.

- BREAK -

Tsunade lifted a drunken eye as the former Kazekage exited her room and she swallowed some water from her pitcher. She sat up straight and saw Shizune come into her office with a cup of herbal tea. The fifth Hokage smiled and took the cup into her hands.

"Do you think he bought it?" Tsunade asked as she sipped her tea.

"Absolutely, even I would have thought you were drunk off your gonads!" Shizune said with a devilish smile.

Tsunade smiled.

"Good.. then.. what do you think… do we have a new foundation of allies with the Sand?" asked the Hokage.

"That we do," answered Shizune and smiled as her eyes followed the sand going towards the Hokage mountain.

- BREAK -

A twirl of sand suddenly appeared in front of Lee as he trained his tai-jiutsu on top of the Hokage Mountain. He knew almost instantly who it was.

"K-kaze-kagesama?"

"No!" a voice answered as the sand settled. "It is just Gaara… I am not Kaze-kage anymore," the sand-ninja said as he locked his teal-green eyes with those black depths of Lee's eyes.

Lee's eyes went wide with the astonishment and he stepped forward and put his hands on Gaara's upper arms.

"R-Really.. you're not.. you are not…" he couldn't complete a full sentence.

The sand-master smiled inwardly and nodded as he looked into Lee's dark eyes.

"No.. I am just Gaara…. Do you wish to fight me again?"

Lee nodded eagerly and took his stance with the Sand-ninja.

And before anyone could have sneezed they were at it. They fought as if they life depended on it.

- BREAK -

"Oh dear… they really are at it," Kakashi said as he sat down and slurped down some noodles.

" My youthful will defeat that sand-master!" Gai said as he grabbed a stick of dango.

"Ohh you think?" Kakashi mumbled.

"YES!" Gai proclaimed.

A moment of silence…

"It will end with a kiss… " a voice said.

The two jounin turned around and saw Shikamaru and Neji stand there.

"W-what?" Gai asked.

"Sensei… this meeting between Lee-san and Gaara-sama will end in a kiss. It can not end in any other way. Even Shikamaru-kun says so," the Hyuuga-prodigy said clearly.

"Ohh, and when can we hear about the happy engagement?" asked Kakashi as he sent a meaningful look at the Hyuuga-boy.

And that put an end on the discussion.

- BREAK -

"Please… G-Gaara-sama…"whispered Lee as the sand around him caressed him almost lovingly.

"Lee-kun… I wish to court you," Gaara said with his blunt forwardness.

"**HUH!? WHAT?**?"

"I want to court you… I have your Hokage's blessing… as long as I do not hurt you." Gaara said as he let his sand fold back and he looked into the round eyes of Lee.

Lee fell forward to his knees and he looked with his round eyes up upon the sand-master.

"B-but.. that… I was supposed to… nooooooo!"

Gaara just looked at the young man at his feet and he felt a tad uncomfortable with it all for now.

"I was… it was…. I was supposed to have courted you…!" whispered Lee as his hands grabbed the dust underneath his palms.

Gaara blinked and then it all came clear to him with a flash… the round-eyed young man wanted to court him back. And that was something that was beyond words or even actions for the Sand-master.

"Lee-san… please… stand up and face me," Gaara asked softly with a voice he had no idea he owned at all.

Lee did not move…

"Lee-san… please… stand up…" he asked again… "Please face me…"

- BREAK -

Dark eyes vs teal green ones…

"I wish to court you," Gaara said once again.

"Ghhha..kkkaaahh…"

"I want to be your… how do you say.. husband..?"

"Wha…..ht?"

"Please, Lee-kun… do you want to marry me?"

Lee fell on his face and ate the gravel on the head of the fourth hokage.

"Please, answer me," Gaara said again.

Lee spit out the gravel from his mouth and looked up into teal green eyes.

"What is your answer?" asked Gaara.

Lee spit out the last of the gravel from his mouth and then he smiled widely as his mouth would allow. He nodded and flew his arms around the former Kazekage.

"YES!" He shouted with all his might.

Gaara was a bit taken a back and looked into the dark eyes and then he was sure.. And he did something that would every person in the whole ninja-kingdom afraid – He smiled…

THE END!

Sorry no really smut… it was just something I thought would happen between people, villages, and a drunken Hokage and Gaara and Lee….

Perhaps later on I will make a smutty continuation on this story….


End file.
